wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Quo vadis/Rozdział 13
Nazajutrz Petroniusz kończył się zaledwie ubierać w unctuarium, gdy nadszedł wezwany przez Tejrezjasza Winicjusz. Wiedział on już, że żadne nowiny od bram nie przyszły, i wiadomość ta zamiast go ucieszyć, jako dowód, że Ligia znajduje się w mieście, przygnębiła go jeszcze bardziej, albowiem począł przypuszczać, że Ursus mógł ją wyprowadzić z miasta natychmiast po porwaniu, a więc przedtem, zanim niewolnicy Petroniusza poczęli przy bramach strażować. Wprawdzie jesienią, gdy dni stawały się krótsze, zamykano je dość wcześnie, ale też i otwierano je dla wyjeżdżających, których liczba bywała znaczna. Za mury można się też było wydostać i innymi sposobami, o których na przykład niewolnicy, którzy chcieli zbiec z miasta, wiedzieli dobrze. Winicjusz wysłał wprawdzie swych ludzi i na wszystkie drogi, wiodące na prowincję, do wigilów w pomniejszych miastach, z ogłoszeniami o zbiegłej parze niewolników, z dokładnym opisem Ursusa i Ligii i z oznajmieniem nagrody za ich schwytanie. Było jednak rzeczą wątpliwą, czy ten pościg może ich dosięgnąć, a gdyby nawet dosięgnął, czy władze miejscowe będą się czuły w prawie zatrzymać ich na prywatne żądanie Winicjusza, nie poświadczone przez pretora. Owóż na podobne poświadczenie nie było czasu. Ze swej strony Winicjusz przez cały wczorajszy dzień szukał Ligii w przebraniu niewolnika po wszystkich zaułkach miasta, nie zdołał jednak odnaleźć najmniejszego śladu ni wskazówki. Widział wprawdzie ludzi Aulusowych, ale ci zdawali się także czegoś szukać i to utwierdziło go tylko w mniemaniu, że nie Aulusowie ją odbili i że nie wiedzą także, co się z nią stało. Gdy więc Tejrezjasz oświadczył mu, że jest człowiek, który podejmuje się jej odszukać, pośpieszył co tchu do domu Petroniusza i zaledwie się z nim powitawszy począł o owego człowieka wypytywać. - Zaraz go zobaczymy - rzekł Petroniusz. - Jest to znajomy Eunice, która w tej chwili nadejdzie ułożyć fałdy mojej togi i która da nam o nim bliższą wiadomość. - Ta, którą wczoraj chciałeś mi darować? - Ta, którą wczoraj odrzuciłeś, za co ci zresztą jestem wdzięczny, jest to bowiem najlepsza vestiplica w całym mieście. Jakoż vestiplica nadeszła, prawie zanim skończył mówić, i wziąwszy togę, złożoną na krześle wykładanym kością słodową, rozwinęła ją, by zarzucić na ramiona Petroniusza. Twarz miała jasną, cichą, a w oczach jej świeciła radość. Petroniusz spojrzał na nią i wydała mu się bardzo piękna. Po chwili, gdy okręciwszy go w togę, poczęła ją układać, schylając się chwilami dla wydłużenia fałd, spostrzegł, że jej ramiona mają przecudny kolor bladej róży, a pierś i barki przeźrocze odblaski perłowca lub alabastru. - Eunice - rzekł - czy jest ten człowiek, o którym wspomniałaś wczoraj Tejrezjaszowi? - Jest, panie. - Jak się zowie? - Chilon Chilanides, panie. - Kto on jest? - Lekarz, mędrzec i wróżbita, który umie czytać w losach ludzkich i przepowiadać przyszłość. - Czy przepowiedział przyszłość i tobie? Eunice oblała się rumieńcem, który zaróżowił nawet jej uszy i szyję. - Tak, panie. - Cóż ci wywróżył? - Że spotka mnie boleść i szczęście. - Boleść spotkała cię wczoraj z ręki Tejrezjasza, a więc powinno przyjść i szczęście. - Już przyszło, panie. - Jakie? A ona szepnęła cicho: - Zostałam. Petroniusz położył dłoń na jej złotej głowie. - Dobrześ ułożyła dziś fałdy i rad jestem z ciebie, Eunice. Jej zaś pod tym dotknięciem oczy w jednej chwili zaszły mgłą szczęścia i pierś poczęła się szybko poruszać. Lecz Petroniusz z Winicjuszem przeszli do atrium, gdzie czekał na nich Chilon Chilonides, który ujrzawszy ich oddał głęboki pokłon. Petroniuszowi na myśl o przypuszczeniu, które uczynił wczoraj, że może to być kochanek Eunice, uśmiech wybiegł na usta. Człowiek, który stał przed nim, nie mógł być niczyim kochankiem. W tej dziwnej figurze było coś i plugawego, i śmiesznego. Nie był stary: w jego niechlujnej brodzie i kręconej czuprynie ledwie gdzieniegdzie przeświecał włos siwy. Brzuch miał zapadły, plecy zgarbione tak, że na pierwszy rzut oka wydawał się być garbatym, nad owym garbem zaś wznosiła się głowa wielka, o twarzy małpiej i zarazem lisiej, i przenikliwym wejrzeniu. Żółtawa jego cera popstrzona. była pryszczami, a pokryty nimi całkowicie nos mógł wskazywać zbytnie zamiłowanie do butelki. Zaniedbany ubiór, składający się z ciemnej tuniki utkanej z koziej wełny i takiegoż dziurawego płaszcza, dowodził prawdziwej lub udanej nędzy. Petroniuszowi na jego widok przyszedł na myśl Homerowy Tersytes, więc też odpowiedziawszy skinieniem ręki na jego ukłon rzekł: - Witaj, boski Tersytesie ! Jak się miewają twoje guzy, których ci nabił pod Troją Ulisses, i co on sam porabia na Polach Elizejskich? - Szlachetny panie - odpowiedział Chilon Chilonides - najmędrszy z umarłych, Ulisses, zasyła przeze mnie najmędrszemu z żyjących, Petroniuszowi, pozdrowienie i prośbę, by okrył nowym płaszczem moje guzy. - Na Hekate Triformis! - zawołał Petroniusz - odpowiedź warta płaszcza... Lecz dalszą rozmowę przerwał niecierpliwy Winicjusz, który spytał wręcz: - Czy wiesz dokładnie, czego się podejmujesz? - Gdy dwie familie w dwóch wspaniałych domach nie mówią o niczym innym, a za nimi powtarza wiadomość połowa Rzymu, nietrudno wiedzieć - odparł Chilon. - Wczorajszej nocy odbito dziewicę, wychowaną w domu Aula Plaucjusza, imieniem Ligia albo właściwie: Kallina, którą twoi niewolnicy, o panie, przeprowadzali z pałacu cezara do twej insuli, ja zaś podejmuję się odnaleźć ją w mieście lub jeśli, co jest mało prawdopodobnym, opuściła miasto, wskazać ci, szlachetny trybunie, dokąd uciekła i gdzie się ukryła. - Dobrze! - rzekł Winicjusz, któremu podobała się ścisłość odpowiedzi. - Jakie masz do tego środki? Chilo uśmiechnął się chytrze: - Środki ty posiadasz, panie, ja mam tylko rozum. Petroniusz uśmiechnął się także, albowiem był zupełnie zadowolony ze swego gościa. "Ten człowiek może odnaleźć dziewczynę" - pomyślał. Tymczasem Winicjusz zmarszczył swe zrośnięte brwi i rzekł: - Nędzarzu, jeśli mnie zwodzisz dla zysku, każę cię zabić pod kijami. - Filozofem jestem, panie, a filozof nie może być chciwym na zysk, zwłaszcza na taki, jaki wspaniałomyślnie obiecujesz. - Ach, jesteś filozofem? - spytał Petroniusz. - Eunice mówiła mi, że jesteś lekarzem i wróżbitą. Skąd znasz Eunice? - Przychodziła do mnie po radę, gdyż sława moja obiła się o jej uszy. - Jakiejże chciała rady? - Na miłość, panie. Chciała się wyleczyć z bezwzajemnej miłości. - I wyleczyłeś ją? - Uczyniłem więcej, panie, dałem jej bowiem amulet, który zapewnia wzajemność. W Pafos, na Cyprze, jest świątynia, o panie, w której chowają przepaskę Wenery. Dałem jej dwie nitki z tej przepaski, zamknięte w skorupie migdała. - I kazałeś sobie dobrze zapłacić? - Za wzajemność nigdy nie można dość zapłacić, ja zaś nie mając dwóch palców u prawej ręki zbieram na niewolnika-skrybę, który by spisywał moje myśli i zachował moją naukę dla świata. - Do jakiejże szkoły należysz, boski mędrcze? - Jestem cynikiem, panie, bo mam dziurawy płaszcz; jestem stoikiem, bo biedę znoszę cierpliwie, a jestem perypatetykiem, bo nie posiadając lektyki chodzę piechotą od winiarza do winiarza i po drodze nauczam tych, którzy obiecują za dzban zapłacić. - Przy dzbanku zaś stajesz się retorem? - Heraklit powiedział: "Wszystko płynie", a czy możesz zaprzeczyć, panie, że wino jest płynem? - I głosi, że ogień jest bóstwem, bóstwo zaś to płonie na twym nosie. - A boski Diogenes z Apolonii głosił, że istotą rzeczy jest powietrze, a im powietrze cieplejsze, tym doskonalsze tworzy istoty, a z najcieplejszego tworzą się dusze mędrców. Ze zaś jesienią przychodzą chłody, ergo prawdziwy mędrzec powinien ogrzewać duszę winem... Bo również nie możesz zaprzeczyć, panie, by dzban, choćby cienkusza spod Kapui lub Telezji, nie roznosił ciepła po wszystkich kościach znikomego ludzkiego ciała. - Chilonie Chilonidesie, gdzie jest twoja ojczyzna? - Nad Pontem Euxynem. Pochodzę z Mezembrii. - Chilonie, jesteś wielki! - I zapoznany! - dodał melancholicznie mędrzec. Jednakże Winicjusz zniecierpliwił się znowu. Wobec nadziei, jaka mu zabłysła, chciałby, by Chilo natychmiast wyruszył na wyprawę, i cała rozmowa wydała mu się tylko marną stratą czasu, o którą zły był na Petroniusza. - Kiedy rozpoczniesz poszukiwania? - rzekł zwracając się do Greka. - Już je rozpocząłem - odpowiedział Chilon. - I gdy tu jestem, gdy odpowiadam na twe uprzejme pytania, szukam także. Miej tylko ufność, cny trybunie, i wiedz, że gdyby ci zginęła zawiązka od obuwia, potrafiłbym odszukać zawiązkę lub tego, który ją na ulicy podjął. - Czy byłeś już używany do podobnych posług? - spytał Petroniusz. Grek podniósł w górę oczy: - Zbyt nisko dziś cenią cnotę i mądrość, by nawet filozof nie był zmuszony szukać innych do życia sposobów. - Jakież są twoje? - Widzieć wszystko i służyć nowinami tym, którzy ich pragną. - I którzy za nie płacą? - Ach, panie, potrzebuję kupić pisarza. Inaczej moja mądrość umrze wraz ze mną. - Jeśliś nie zebrał dotąd nawet na cały płaszcz, zasługi twe nie muszą być znakomite. - Skromność przeszkadza mi je wynosić. Lecz pomyśl, panie, że nie ma dziś takich dobroczyńców, jakich było pełno dawniej i którym obsypać złotem zasługę było tak miło, jak połknąć ostrygę z Puteoli. Nie zasługi moje są małe, lecz wdzięczność ludzka jest mała. Czasem, gdy ucieknie cenny niewolnik, kto go wynajdzie, jeśli nie jedyny syn mego ojca? Gdy na murach zjawią się napisy na boską Poppeę, kto wskaże sprawców? Kto wyszpera u księgarzy wiersz na cezara? Kto doniesie, co mówią w domach senatorów i rycerzy? Kto nosi listy, których nie chcą powierzyć niewolnikom, kto nasłuchuje nowin przy drzwiach balwierzy, dla kogo nie mają tajemnic winiarze i piekarczycy, komu ufają niewolnicy, kto umie przejrzeć na wylot każdy dom od atrium do ogrodu? Kto zna wszystkie ulice, zaułki, kryjówki, kto wie, co mówią w termach, w cyrku, na targach, w szkołach lanistów, w szopach u handlarzy niewolników i nawet w arenariach?... - Na bogi, dosyć, szlachetny mędrcze! - zawołał Petroniusz - bo utoniemy w twych zasługach, cnocie, mądrości i wymowie. Dosyć! Chcieliśmy wiedzieć, kim jesteś, i wiemy. Lecz Winicjusz rad był, pomyślał bowiem, że człowiek ten, podobnie jak pies gończy, raz puszczony na trop, nie ustanie, póki nie odnajdzie kryjówki. - Dobrze - rzekł. - Czy potrzebujesz wskazówek? - Potrzebuję broni. - Jakiej? - spytał ze zdziwieniem Winicjusz. Grek nadstawił jedną dłoń, drugą zaś uczynił gest liczenia pieniędzy. - Takie dziś czasy, panie - rzekł z westchnieniem. - Będziesz więc osłem - rzekł Petroniusz - który zdobywa fortecę za pomocą worków złota. - Jestem tylko biednym filozofem, panie - odrzekł z pokorą Chilon - złoto macie wy. Winicjusz cisnął mu kieskę, którą Grek chwycił w powietrzu, jakkolwiek istotnie nie miał dwóch palców u prawej ręki. Po czym podniósł głowę i rzekł: - Panie, wiem już więcej, niż się spodziewasz. Nie przyszedłem tu z próżnymi rękoma. Wiem, że dziewicy nie porwali Aulusowie, gdyż mówiłem już z ich sługami. Wiem, że jej nie ma na Palatynie, gdzie wszyscy zajęci są chorą małą Augustą, i może nawet domyślam się, dlaczego wolicie szukać dziewicy z moją pomocą niż z pomocą wigilów i żołnierzy cezara. Wiem, że ułatwił jej ucieczkę sługa pochodzący z tegoż samego co i ona kraju. Nie mógł on znaleźć pomocy u niewolników, bo niewolnicy, którzy się wszyscy razem trzymają, nie pomogliby mu przeciw twoim. Mogli mu pomóc tylko współwyznawcy... - Słuchaj, Winicjuszu - przerwał Petroniusz - czym ci tego samego słowo w słowo nie mówił? - Honor to dla mnie - rzekł Chilo. - Dziewica, panie - mówił zwracając się znów do Winicjusza - niechybnie czci jednakie bóstwo z tą najcnotliwszą z Rzymianek, z tą prawdziwą matroną stolatą , Pomponią. Słyszałem i to, że Pomponia była sądzona w domu za wyznawanie jakichś obcych bóstw, nie mogłem się jednak od jej sług dowiedzieć, jakie jest owo bóstwo i jak się zowią jego wyznawcy. Gdybym mógł o tym wiedzieć, udałbym się do nich, stałbym się najpobożniejszym między nimi i zyskał ich ufność. Lecz ty, panie, który, jak wiem, także spędziłeś kilkanaście dni w domu szlachetnego Aulusa, czy możesz dać mi jaką o tym wiadomość? - Nie mogę - rzekł Winicjusz. - Pytaliście mnie długo o różne rzeczy, szlachetni panowie, i ja odpowiadałem na pytania, pozwólcie, bym je teraz zadawał. Czy nie widziałeś, cny trybunie, żadnych posążków, żadnych ofiar, żadnych oznak, żadnych amuletów na Pomponii lub na twej boskiej Ligii? Czy nie widziałeś, aby kreśliły między sobą jakieś znaki zrozumiałe dla nich tylko? - Znaki?... Czekaj!... Tak! Widziałem raz, jak Ligia nakreśliła na piasku rybę. - Rybę? Aa! Ooo! Czy uczyniła to raz, czy kilkakrotnie? - Raz jeden. - I jesteś, panie, pewien, że nakreśliła... rybę? Oo!... - Tak jest! - odrzekł zaciekawiany Winicjusz. - Czy odgadujesz, co to znaczy? - Czy odgaduję - zawołał Chilon. I skłoniwszy się na znak pożegnania, dodał: - Niechaj Fortuna rozsypie na was porównie wszystkie dary, dostojni panowie. - Każ sobie dać płaszcz! - rzekł mu na drogę Petroniusz. - Ulisses składa ci dzięki za Tersytesa - odpowiedział Grek. I skłoniwszy się powtórnie wyszedł. - Cóż powiesz o tym szlachetnym mędrcu? - spytał Winicjusza Petroniusz. - Powiem, że on odnajdzie Ligię! - zawołał z radością Winicjusz - ale powiem także, że gdyby istniało państwo łotrów, on mógłby być królem w tym państwie. - Niewątpliwie. Muszę z tym stoikiem zabrać bliższą znajomość, ale tymczasem każę wykadzić po nim atrium. A Chilon Chilonides, okręciwszy się swym nowym płaszczem, podrzucał na dłoni pod jego fałdami otrzymaną od Winicjusza kieskę i lubował się zarówno jej ciężarem, jak dźwiękiem. Idąc z wolna i oglądając się, czy z domu Petroniusza za nim nie patrzą, minął portyk Liwii i doszedłszy do rogu Clivus Virbius skręcił na Suburę. "Trzeba pójść do Sporusa - mówił sobie - i ulać trochę wina Fortunie. Znalazłem wreszcie, czegom od dawna szukał. Młody jest, zapalczywy, hojny jak kopalnie Cypru i za tę ligijską makolągwę gotów by oddać pół mienia. Tak, takiego właśnie szukałem od dawna. Trzeba jednak być z nim ostrożnym, bo jego zmarszczenie brwi nie zapowiada nic dobrego. Ach! Szczenięta wilcze panują dziś nad światem!... Mniej bym się bał tego Petroniusza. O, bogowie! Przecz stręczycielstwo lepiej dziś popłaca niż cnota? Ha! Nakreśliła ci rybę na piasku? Jeśli wiem, co to znaczy, niech się udławię kawałkiem koziego sera! Ale będę wiedział! Ponieważ jednak ryby żyją pod wodą, a poszukiwanie pod wodą trudniejsze jest niż na lądzie, ergo: zapłaci mi za tę rybę osobno. Jeszcze jedna taka kieska, a mógłbym porzucić dziadowskie biesagi i kupić sobie niewolnika... Lecz co byś powiedział, Chilonie, gdybym ci doradził kupić nie niewolnika, ale niewolnicę?... Znam cię! Wiem, że się zgodzisz!... Gdyby była piękna, jak na przykład Eunice, sam byś przy niej odmłodniał, a zarazem miałbyś z niej uczciwy i pewny dochód. Sprzedałem tej biednej Eunice dwie nitki z mego własnego starego płaszcza... Głupia jest, ale gdyby mi ją Petroniusz darował, to bym ją wziął... Tak, tak, Chilonie, synu Chilona... Straciłeś ojca i matkę!... Jesteś sierotą, więc kup sobie na pociechę choć niewolnicę. Musi ona wprawdzie gdzieś mieszkać, więc Winicjusz najmie jej mieszkanie, w którym i ty się przytulisz; musi się ubrać, więc Winicjusz zapłaci za jej ubiór, i musi jeść, więc będzie ją żywił... Och, jakie życie ciężkie! Gdzie te czasy, w których za obola można była dostać tyle bobu ze słoniną, ile można było w obie dłonie objąć, lub kawał koziej kiszki, nalanej krwią, tak długi jak ramię dwunastoletniego pacholęcia!... Ale oto i ten złodziej, Sporus! W winiarni najłatwiej czegoś się dowiedzieć." Tak mówiąc wszedł do winiarni i kazał sobie podać dzbaniec "ciemnego", widząc zaś nieufne spojrzenie gospodarza wydłubał złoty pieniądz z kieski i położywszy go na stole rzekł: - Sporusie, pracowałem dziś z Seneką od świtu do południa i oto, czym mój przyjaciel obdarzył mnie na drogę. Okrągłe oczy Sporusa uczyniły się na ten widok jeszcze okrąglejsze i wino wnet znalazło się przed Chilonem, ten zaś umoczywszy w nim palec nakreślił rybę na stole i rzekł: - Wiesz, co to znaczy? - Ryba? No, ryba to ryba! - Głupiś, choć dolewasz tyle wody do wina, że mogłaby się w nim znaleźć i ryba. To jest symbol, który w języku filozofów znaczy: uśmiech Fortuny. Gdybyś go był odgadł, byłbyś i ty może zrobił fortunę. Szanuj filozofię, mówię ci, bo inaczej zmienię winiarnię, do czego mój osobisty przyjaciel, Petroniusz, od dawna mnie namawia. ---- góra strony Quo vadis 13